Gangster lover
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Magnolia tiene una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas solo conformada por hombres. Su vida siempre fueron las misiones llenas de peligro entre la mafia, pero su estilo será cambiado por sensuales damas cuya tentadora presencia, las hacen únicas para poder domarlos. Serie de oneshots de distintas parejas. Dedicado a Poleth01.
1. Natsu y Lucy

**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Esta historia** me pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Poleth!**  
**Si creíste que me olvidaría te equivocaste xD Te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes.**

**Espero les guste a todos!**

**Mi inspiración nació del nuevo opening y dos canciones: Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding y Lady de Regina Spektor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gangster lover**

_Sinopsis: La ciudad de Magnolia tiene una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas solo conformada por hombres. Desafortunadamente para ellos, todo cambia cuando cierta organización intenta hacerles frente y arrebatarles el puesto._  
_Su vida siempre fueron las misiones llenas de peligro entre la mafia, pero su estilo será cambiado maravillosamente por sensuales damas cuya tentadora presencia, las hacen únicas para poder domarlos._

_Serie de oneshots de distintas parejas._

_Dedicado a Poleth01_

* * *

_**Natsu y Lucy**_

_**.**_

* * *

El sueño que estaba teniendo era bastante agradable. Su cuerpo desnudo solo era cubierto por una sabana y su espalda daba la imagen perfectamente erótica con la que cualquier chico soñaba despertar. Sin embargo, ella estaba sola.  
Sintió el espacio vacío de la cama a su lado incluso en sus sueños. Aunque la necesidad humana le ordenaba dormir, también era su obligación permanecer alerta por cualquier intruso o peligro. Por esa razón, siempre dormía con un arma debajo de la almohada.  
Sonidos diferentes que conocía hicieron que su conciencia despertara. Todo era diferente, se sentía diferente. Esa no era su habitación.

Los sonidos de pasos se intensificaron y escuchó el chirrido de una puerta. Pretendió seguir dormida y disimuladamente deslizo una de sus manos para tomar el arma, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.  
Cuando sintió al individuo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó el arma con tal agilidad y rapidez y la apuntó hacia su enemigo.

La sabana fue incapaz de cubrir su desnudez y quedo expuesta, mirando con firmeza al tipo frente a sus ojos cafés.

Era un hombre, demasiado atractivo. Cabello húmedo al igual que su piel bronceada, músculos en brazos, abdomen y piernas, con solo una toalla cubriendo su entrepierna que poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto su viril erección matutina.  
Levantó las dos manos fingiendo inocencia y después ella lo recordó todo.

— ¿Apuntándome con un arma, Lucy?- sonrió de lado. — Eso es sexy.

La chica evito sonreír.

— Estas apuntándome también.- miró directamente su entrepierna. Completamente deseosa de enterrarse en ella.

— Me atrapaste.- sus ojos brillaron. — ¿Quieres bajar eso y así podemos hablar?- preguntó y ella lo hizo. Bajo su arma y él suspiró alivianado. — Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que amenazarme con un arma?

— Es mi trabajo y también el tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

Relajó sus hombros y se acercó a ella.

— Si, si. Matar a cualquiera que se meta en los asuntos del otro. Se supone que no debo mantener una relación a escondidas con la chica más ardiente y peligrosa que he conocido.- se metió entre las sabanas y colocó su cuerpo masculino sobre el de ella. Demostrando quien tenía el poder.

— ¿Crees que soy ardiente?- ronroneó contra sus labios y le echó los brazos por la nuca.

— Jodidamente hermosa. Especialmente cuando tratas de matarme.- rompió la distancia que lo sepaba de esas carnosas líneas y la besó.

Natsu olía a jabón y su cabello aún estaba húmedo. Gimió cuando ella enredo los dedos en su cabello. Lo volvía loco cuando hacía eso.

Se suponía que ellos no debían tener una relación. Ambos pertenecías a organizaciones mafiosas rivales y por esa razón, sus líderes se odiaban a muerte. En cada ciudad se encontraba una organización que lideraba el crimen, en este caso, los llamados Fairy Tail.  
La pandilla solo estaba conformada por hombres, sin ninguna figura femenina que pudiera dificultar sus misiones o arruinarlas. Desde que tenía memoria, esa había sido la regla: Convertirse en la debilidad de una mujer y nunca caer ante ella.

Por esa razón, a pesar de ser criminales, también era considerados playboys por su apariencia y actitud endemoniadamente seductora. Quienes tenían contacto con ellos eran los que perdían, especialmente las féminas.  
Alzaban una ceja y las bragas caían.

La primera vez que conoció a Lucy, fue durante un trabajo que consistía en un robo de diamantes.  
Todo había salido de acorde al plan: seducir a la mujer, desechar al esposo y conseguir entrar a su habitación de hotel y número de la caja fuerte.

Sedujo a la mujer, entró a la habitación, consiguió el número de la caja fuerte, pero una persona le había ganado el trabajo.

Largas y sedosas piernas, las curvas de su cuerpo marcándose a través de ese diminuto vestido, la vista a su perfecto trasero y la diminuta tanga mostrándose, y ese cabello rubio cayendo eróticamente por su espalda. Cuando se giro quedó embobado mirándole las mejillas, los labios rojos y los ojos cafés aun brillando en la tenue oscuridad.  
Ella pasó por su lado, con los diamantes que se suponía que él debía robar y se alejó sin que pudiera detenerla siquiera. Esa rubia le robó hasta el alma solo con la mirada.

Le dieron la zurrada de su vida por haber arruinado el trabajo y dejar que la nueva organización arrojara su trasero fuera de la ciudad. Aunque si esa rubia hubiera decidido patearle el culo, lo recibiría encantado.

El segundo encuentro con Lucy, fue durante un tiroteo con la padilla de la ciudad contraria. Solo consiguió un par de palabras con ella. La vibración de su dulce voz le penetró lo huesos y con eso decidió que la tendría en su cama.  
La tercera vez solo fue una coincidencia fuera del trabajo. La invitó a tomar algo y después de una larga conversación y tácticas seductoras que utilizaba en cualquier otra, la tuvo donde quería: sobre su cama completamente desnuda.

Creyó que solo era algo pasajero o las simples ganas de tener a la rubia bajo su cuerpo, pero después de tenerla, quiso más.  
Fue en ese momento donde entendió que él jamás la sedujo, sino fue ella quien siempre tuvo el control. Lo tenía agarrado de las pelotas desde la primera vez que la vio y lo disfrutaba cada momento de eso.

— Natsu… Necesito ir… al trabajo.- hablaba entre besos. El hombre sobre ella tenía el apetito sexual de un animal y la erección entre sus piernas le indicaba que estaba más que listo para tomarla.

— No saldrás de aquí hasta que tenga suficiente de ti.- le dijo contra el oído y chupo su lóbulo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y jadeó al sentir su caliente lengua contra la curvatura de su cuello.

— No podre irme si continuas haciendo eso.

— No quiero que te vayas.- descendió por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos y darles la atención que necesitaba. Besando y chupando su carne, jugando con los pequeños montículos rosados, dejando marcas que probaban que era suya.

Las caricias que Natsu le brindaba con su caliente boca volvían su interior líquido. Era tan prohibido, tan incorrecto y por eso se sentía tan bien. Se perdió en la suavidad de sus besos y se rindió ante él.

.

.

.

.

La organización que le hacía frente a Fairy Tail, la organización de la cual Lucy era parte, tenía un trabajo muy importante según la mujer líder: Titania.  
Tomaron el nombre de Fairy Girls para molestar a los imbéciles de la mafia contraria y lo consiguieron. El odio entre ambos bandos era extremadamente notable.

Titania, era solo un mote hacia la primera dama de la mafia en Magnolia, Erza era su nombre real y como las chicas acostumbraban llamarla.  
Cada una de ellas tenía una belleza deslumbrante, la confianza, encanto y coquetería suficiente para cautivar a cualquiera. Y tomaban ventaja de eso.

Por llegar tarde a la maldita reunión que Erza establecía durante las mañanas para debatir sobre el siguiente trabajo, se decidió que sería el turno de la rubia.  
No podía negarse y de todas formas Erza la obligaría a hacerlo.

Estaba en el bar del casino, esperando a que su víctima arribara. Había llegado antes para familiarizarse con el lugar, las rutas de escape y salidas más cercanas. Debía prepararse para cualquier inconveniente. Bebía un Martini y cautelosamente vigilaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Te invito algo, preciosa?- escucho una voz masculina a su lado y lo miró.

Era un hombre claramente varios años mayor que ella, intentando conseguir lo que obviamente estaba fuera de su alcance. Logró ver una anillo en su dedo y sintió lastima por la posible esposa que tenía.

— No de ti.- lo cortó fríamente, aun conservando el nato sensual tono en su voz.

Al hombre pareció fascinarse por su actitud.

— Que feroz eres, gatita. Solo quiero divertirme un poco.

Era un completo cerdo. Giró los ojos y también su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Aunque una persona especial le robo el momento.

— ¿Qué tal si te rompo los huesos de la cara?- con la mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y una vena latiendo en su frente; la mirada de Natsu era lo suficientemente intimidante para hacer que el hombre se meara encima. — ¿Eso es divertido para ti?

No respondió. Solo tomó la bebida y se alejo temiendo por su vida. Natsu conocía el trabajo de Lucy, pero solo ver que otros tipos la devoraban con la mirada o intentaban meterse en sus bragas, reventaba su ira por dentro.

— Puedo cuidarme sola. Lo tenía controlado.

El pelirrosa tomó su Martini y lo bebió. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada y no pensar en ir y patear el culo de aquel tipo.

— Oh, créeme que lo sé, bebe. Es solo que si algún imbécil intenta tocarte y yo puedo marcar mi territorio, lo haré.

— Eso suena muy controlador.

— Soy muy posesivo, linda, y no pienso compartirte.

Lucy volvió a su posición y ordenó otra copa. Con Natsu en el lugar todo se complicaría, le resultaba complicado mantener los pies en la tierra cuando él se encontraba cerca. Y en realidad, había otro problema por el cual debía preocuparse.

— Que guapa estas, Luce.- sintió el suave tacto por su espalda desnuda. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Le levanto la barbilla y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. — Me gusta este labial.- se moría por besarla, lo veía en su mirada.

— Erza esta aquí.- aclaro esperando a que se detuviera. Aunque en realidad quería que continuara.

— ¿Y eso me interesa?

— Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Natsu dejó de desear sus labios por un momento. Escaneó su cuerpo y después miró sus ojos.

— ¿Ese trabajo incluye a un hombre de mediana edad, ojos verde oscuro, rodeado de mujeres y es caracterizado por llevar siempre un cigarrillo en su boca?

Demasiado especifico que a Lucy le temblaron las piernas.

— Si.- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

— No quiero que lo hagas.

— Porque también es el tuyo, ¿no es verdad?

Natsu le mostró una sonrisa torcida que la derretía por completo. Desde que lo vio aquella noche en la habitación del hotel, sintió esa increíble atracción con aire irresistible y seductor. Tenía una belleza que jamás había visto en otro hombre, los músculos abultados bajo ese traje, mirada penetrante y un bronceado que recorría su masculina piel. Él era el único que podía domarla y ella podía hacer los mismo.

— Casualmente…- tomó asiento a su lado. — Lo es.

— Se lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es no. Este es mi trabajo y lo haré.

— Si ese bastardo llega a tocarte, voy a matarlo.

— Nuestra manera de hacer las cosas es muy diferente a las suyas. Los hombres son más fáciles.- sonrió con malicia.

Lo sabía. Esas chicas podían conseguir lo que querían solo con sonreír. No era necesario que se envolvieran con algún tipo, además no lo permitirían. Ese no era su tipo de trabajo.

Ambos visualizaron el momento exacto en el que el hombre al cual debían atender entraba al casino, dirigiéndose a la zona vip. La misión de ambos era conseguir el número de cuenta bancaria y vaciarla completamente.

Lucy terminó su copa y se puso de pie. Natsu hizo lo mismo.

La detuvo solo con la mirada. La veía como si quisiera de hacerles el amor sobre la cubierta, absolutamente frente a todos. Para así demostrar que esa ardiente rubia era solo de él. Pero también se detenía por la misma razón, jamás dejaría que otros imbéciles miraran lo que era suyo.  
La respiración de Lucy se aceleró mientras Natsu se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Invadiendo su espacio personal.

Por un momento le importo un carajo que Erza estuviera allí, le importó un carajo el trabajo. Quería sentir el sabor de sus labios, su lengua por su cuello, sus pechos…

— Natsu.- jadeó ansiosa ante tal proximidad.

— Lucy…- repitió con evidente deseo en su mirada y diversión en su voz. Esa era su chica. La que no podía negarse a él. — Ponerme celoso no es lindo.- merecía un castigo. La rubia podía sentir su aliento a menta contra sus labios, solo unos milímetros y los tocaría. La estaba volviendo loca. — No vas a arruinarme este trabajo, bebe.- y de golpe se separó.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Es en serio?

Él hundió los hombros y volvió a su lugar.

— Oh, no hagas una rabieta, amor. Estamos trabajando.

Si él lo quería así, lo tendría. Sonrió molesta y acomodó sus pechos, alzándolos un poco y ajustando su escote, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Natsu.

— Si me disculpas.- echó su cabello hacia atrás, moviendo sensualmente el cabello y caminó de la misma manera. Moviéndose elegante y atractivamente entre los presentes.

El pelirrosa tuvo que tragarse su mal carácter al observar como otros hombres la devoraban con la mirada. Santo cielo, esa mujer lo tenía hecho una mierda.

Lucy llamó la atención del hombre inmediatamente y la llamó a la zona vip, sentándola en su regazo mientras acariciaba levemente su trasero. Sabía que ella lo permitía solo para cabrearlo y vaya que lo consiguió.  
Definitivamente Lucy era su completa perdición.

Podía aprovechar ese momento para investigar el lugar, ya que el hombre era el propietario del casino. Y así lo hizo.  
Se apartó de todo el sonido de las maquinas de monedas y gritos eufóricos, y subió disimuladamente por una de las escaleras. Nadie lo notó, solo Lucy.

Bien, si a él no le importaba, a ella tampoco. ¿Qué esperaba? Ambos tenían una labor que cumplir, no era momento y coquetear entre ellos y escapar como tortolos de todo el peligro. Sonaba bastante tentador, pero ese no era su caso.  
Enfocó su mente y continuó intentando seducir al hombre que gradualmente consiguió. Un lugar a solas sería perfecto para terminar con todo.

La guió hasta su oficina y dejo atrás a sus guardaespaldas.

Una vez dentro, era momento de actuar. Deslizó una de sus manos sigilosamente por la abertura de su vestido e intento tomar el arma sujeta alrededor de su muslo.

— Alto ahí, cariño.- las frías palabras del hombre la detuvieron, al igual que un arma amenazándola. — Las manos arriba y no intentes hacer nada estúpido.- eso no era una opción para Lucy. Intento nuevamente tomar su arma y un disparo impactó a pocos centímetros alejados de su cabeza. — Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido. Las manos arriba.- le ordenó y esta vez obedeció.

Increíble. Ahora tenía problemas. El hombre se acercó y metió la mano entre su vestido, quitando el arma que escondía y aprovechándose un poco.

— ¿Creíste que no lo notaria?- preguntó contra su cuello y después aspiro de su cabello. — Hueles bien.- la besó de manera brusca y ella movió la cabeza intentado romper el contacto.

Era realmente asqueroso. Ya había lidiado con tipos así anteriormente, por lo que no era una novedad. Alzó su rodilla y la estampó contra la ingle del hombre, para después golpear su rostro con el codo.

— Perra.- maldijo y se retrocedió en dolor.

Lucy se apresuró a tomar su arma y antes de que pudiera empuñarla, otro disparo atravesó la puerta e impacto sobre la pierna del hombre. Este se desplomó sobre el suelo gritando en rotundo dolor y la puerta fue derribada en un segundo.

Natsu apareció con la mirada más furiosa que Lucy jamás vio en todo el tiempo que estaba juntos, o si eso podría llamarse. En ningún momento le dijo lo que sentía por ella en realidad y horas atrás, le demostró que el trabajo era más importante. Era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

— Puedo hacer esto sola.- declaró molesta.

Tenía el labial hecho un desastre y eso demostraba que aquel hombre la había besado. La sangre de Natsu hirvió.

— No empieces con esa mierda de nuevo, Luce. Ahora no.- gruñó. Solo pensaba en meterle una bala en el trasero a aquel idiota.

— ¿Por qué carajos siempre tienes que aparecer así?- se interpuso en su camino. El hombre ya no podía hacer nada. — Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta. Deja de pretender que soy tuya y que te importo, porque sabes bien que no sientes…

La calló de la manera más encantadora posible. Con un beso posesivo, tranquilizador, delicado que la dejo sin aliento. Podía desmayarse ahí mismo entre sus brazos. La reclamó con los labios, fue tan perfecto para ella. Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Dios, ¿Qué tenía este hombre?

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan orgullosa? Te amo, Luce. Sé que eres fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero mi trabajo es protegerte, cuidarte, preocuparme por ti y eso no lo vas a cambiar.

Esas eran las palabras que ella quería escuchar. ¡Que se jodiera el hombre! ¡Que se jodieran todos! Estaba loca por Natsu.  
Dejó que su arma cayera al suelo y lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos para plantarle un beso profundo que lo dejo bastante confundido.

— Yo también te amo.

Eso ya lo sabía y su chica estaba actuando un poco extraño. Pero por una mierda, Lucy lo tenía jodido y escuchar esas palabras fueron un acto divino en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Y corten!- gritó una voz femenina.

Una mujer pelirroja y otro hombre de cabellos azules con un extraño tatuaje en su rostro entraron por la puerta.

— ¿Qué?- Natsu volvió a repetir. Estaba más que confundido.

— Ay, Natsu, mira como dejaste a Gildarts.- menciono la pelirroja. — Pobre hombre.

— ¡Chicos, llévense a Gildarts!- fue el otro hombre quien ordeno.

— ¿Qué?- volvió a repetir. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estás aquí, Jellal? ¿Y porque esta mujer sabe mi nombre?

Jellal los miró a ambos con una sonrisa triunfante. Seguían muy juntos y no parecía que su presencia los incomodara.

— Ustedes es lo que sucede. Sabíamos lo que sucedía entre ambos y decidimos divertimos un poco. Además de ayudarlos, por supuesto.

— Solo que no creímos que Nat le dispararía a Gildarts. Va a pedirnos muchos billetes por eso.- agregó Erza. — Aunque todo lo demás salió perfecto.

La confusión era parte de la pareja central. Era increíblemente absurdo lo que estaban escuchando.

— ¿Planearon todo esto?- preguntó a rubia y ellos asintieron. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque te conozco, Lucy.- dijo Erza. — Y sabes que a pesar de todo, quiero que seas feliz. Al igual que todas mis chicas.

— ¿Todas las chicas?

— Por dios, Lucy. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sucede? Obviamente todas ustedes están locas por estos chicos y era bastante obvio que sucedería. Chicos malos, eróticamente atractivos, con un montón de testosterona masculina en cada parte de su cuerpo, solo un idiota no caería.

— Y ustedes están más que jodidos por ellas.- aludió el peliazul. — Estas mujeres los tienen agarrados de las pelotas.

Natsu sonrió y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

— Así que… ¿No estamos en problemas?

— Por supuesto que no.- dijo Jellal. — Uniremos nuestras organizaciones, no sin antes hacer lo mismo con los demás.

— Seremos uno solo.- terminó la pelirroja. — Hablaremos de esto después. Es probable que quieran estar solos.- le sonrió a ambos y salió por la puerta, seguida por Jellal.

Todo era un completo enredo y eso lo hacía perfecto. Ambas organizaciones se unirían y ellos podrían estar juntos sin ningún problema.  
Lucy se giró y lo abrazó por la cintura, plantándole un beso corto en los labios. .

— ¿Ahora qué?- sonrió. Estaba curiosa sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso.

— Ahora iremos por tus cosas. Te mudas a mi apartamento.

— ¿Y después?- preguntó sensualmente contra su boca.

— Tendremos sexo en todos los rincones de cada habitación.

— ¿Y después?

Él sonrió. Pensar en un después, en un futuro con Lucy era simplemente maravilloso. La rodeó con los brazos y suspiró.

— Te pertenezco, Luce. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Buenos, malos, no le interesa lo que fueran. Mientras tuviera a esa sensual rubia a su lado, todo lo demás no importaba.

* * *

.

.

.

**Esta fue la primera pareja. Dice completo, pero aun publicaré de las demás. No pregunten cuando, todo lo haré cuando tenga tiempo :3**  
**Febrero será un mes difícil, pero Poleth me pidió este shot y obviamente lo hice ;)**

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo enorme!**

**Nos leemos.**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Gray y Juvia

**¡Es tiempo de la segunda pareja!**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Gray y Juvia _**

**_._**

* * *

Había un tipo de humo muy inusual en la pista de baile. Podía ser de cigarrillos o algo más para ambientar el lugar. En realidad no importaba.  
Las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la canción _Lose Youself To Dance_ e iluminaban la pista de baile, acompañando a las personas en su estado de embriaguez que disfrutaban de la vida nocturna.

Era un increíble lugar para el trabajo. Completaría su labor y tal vez conseguir algo de diversión para pasar la noche. En realidad, de nuevo mentía.

Llevaba varios días merodeando por el club y así asechar a la persona la cual le habían ordenado terminar y conseguir los billetes. El único problema era que ese maldito seguía sin presentarse y estaba acabando con su paciencia. Perseguir no era divertido para él.

Habría mandado al carajo el trabajo desde el primer día por culpa del aburrimiento, aunque durante esos días consiguió algo que cautivo sus ojos. Justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Un vestido ajustado que le rozaba los muslos, un escote pronunciado que mostraba sus exquisitos pechos y esas caderas moviéndose sensualmente como si fuera una diosa. Ella era el completo centro de atención y afortunadamente estaba sola. Si algún otro tipo la tocaba se volvería loco, apenas la conocía y se comportaba como un jodido posesivo con ella. Estaba demasiado hermosa como para negarlo.

Sonrió con picardía. Esta noche conseguiría algo más que simple palabras. Era incapaz de contenerse con esa mujer. Solo escuchar su voz lo ponía duro.

La conoció el primer día del trabajo. Lamentablemente tenía que pasar la noche en aquel lugar y esperar a que apareciera el jodido imbécil al que le arrebataría el dinero. El estúpido jamás apareció, pero esa ardiente peliazul si lo hizo. Babeó por ella en el instante en que la vio sobre la pista de baile. Eróticamente perfecta de pies a cabeza, lo hechizo por completo.

Era una dama difícil que no parecía ceder con absolutamente nada. Gray odiaba perseguir, pero ir tras ella era fascinante. Esta vez, al menos conseguiría su nombre. El amor a primera vista le parecía una grandísima estupidez, aunque cada vez que la miraba bailar, con el sudor deslizándose por su tercia piel, el vestido pegándose a sus maravillosas curvas y el cabello cayendo por el escote de su espalda, hacían latir su corazón como loco y lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor durante toda la noche.

Que las diosas lo perdonaran, pero jamás habría una mujer como aquella que sus ojos devoraban.  
La manera en que se movía hacia babear a cualquier hombre presente y eso le hervía la sangre. Tenía que marcar su territorio y demostrar que esa chica le pertenecía, aunque no fuera suya… Todavía.

Rompió la distancia y fue atraído como imán hacia ella. Se acercó por detrás, la tomó de la cintura e inhalo el olor de su sudor mezclado con el delicioso perfume que emanaba de su cuello.  
Que ella se moviera incluso más sensual contra él, lo cabreó. ¿Bailaba así con cualquiera?

_Tienes que tranquilizarte, Gray. Ella no es tuya. Ni siquiera la conoces. _

Si, y una mierda.

— Pareces muy confiada cuando un tipo te toca. — le susurró. Era difícil no sonar molesto cuando se sentía explotar.

Como si fuera para burlarse de él, ella estiró los brazos por detrás y lo tomó del cuello, aún moviendo contra su entrepierna.

— Se que eres tú.

Eso no ayudaba a sus patéticos celos.

La giró para tenerla de frente y sentir sus pechos contra su torso. Su vista se clavó en esos labios separados buscando por aire, por el aire de él; la lengua rozar la suavidad de sus labios, sentir su sabor… pero estaba trabajando.  
No podía dejarse llevar por una fémina que sería su perdición.

Gray no quería a nadie en su vida. Ninguna persona podía acercarse más de lo que él permitía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, hecho mierda por una hermosa mujer. La deseaba. Solo para él. Era un bastardo egoísta y no la compartiría con nadie.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su pulso se aceleró. Al diablo con su deber, al diablo con todos.

Se inclinó y justo frente a los demás, tomó posesión de sus labios. Expertos y demandantes. Suaves y fieros. La chica gimió en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron y una posesividad se hizo presente en Gray. Solo él quería escucharla, solo él quería acariciarla. Algo debía estar mal. No era posible que estuviera enamorado de una completa desconocida. Era demasiado pronto.

No obstante, sentirla entre sus brazos hacia que su interior encontrara la paz. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sus demonios parecían controlarse y, a su vez, también se desataban en deseo de enterrarse en su interior y perderse en la pasión que lo embriagaba. No quería dejarla ir nunca. No quería separarse. Aunque ella lo hizo.

— Ven conmigo. — lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una esquina del club. En un lugar en donde no pudieran verlos.

Gray debía negarse, pero solo se dejo llevar por el dulce sonido de su voz. Ella se apoyó sobre la pared y pasó los brazos sobre su cuello para así atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios.

Él gruño contra su boca.

Juvia no tenía idea de qué hacer con la situación. En un momento estaba concentrada en su misión, y en un parpadeo se encontraba besando un hombre cuyo instinto femenino le gritaba que se alejara de inmediato. Eso sí que no podía hacerlo. Él era tan masculino y sexy. Su desconocido celoso la hacía perder la cabeza.

Al ser parte de la mafia, la vida de Juvia estaba en constante peligro. Era una mujer guapa y feroz, podía cuidarse sola. No era una novedad que un hombre se sintiera atraído hacia ella, pero que ella se sintiera de la misma manera era inusual.

Los hombres ya no despertaban su interés. La adrenalina de su trabajo era más interesante. Sin embargo, cuando sintió por primera vez aquella mirada masculina sobre ella, se sintió femenina, bella. Ninguno otro la había mirado como él. Y ella sabía de miradas. En eso consistía su trabajo.

Desenmascarar a los culpables siempre fue su habilidad. Podía oler una mentira. Por esa razón, el hombre que besaba era incluso más interesante que antes. Él mantenía una actitud recia y misteriosa. Él ocultaba algo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — se detuvo de pronto y preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

— ¿Eso importa? — intentó atraerlo a sus labios de nuevo.

Oh, ella no tenía idea…

— Si.

Solo por un segundo, Gray pudo ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, pero al poco tiempo desapareció.

— Juvia. — respondió.

Sin apellido, sin más información. Era cautelosa. Le demostró que ningún tipo podía acercarse si no lo permitía. Y él era un jodido afortunado.

— Dime el tuyo.

— Gray.

Juvia le echó los brazos al cuello.

— Bien, Gray. Supongo que eso es todo lo que tenemos para decirnos.

— Pareces un poco apresurada. — dijo juguetón.

— Hemos estado así por una semana. Me cansé de jugar. — tomó posesión de sus labios una vez más. Saboreando la dulzura de su boca.

Normalmente, no se dejaba tocar por nadie, a menos que la misión lo ameritara. Pero en el momento en que Gray metió las manos por debajo de su vestido, olvidó todo lo demás. Gimió cuando sus manos fuertes y grandes le apretaron el trasero. Él sabía cómo tocar a una mujer.

El perfume de Juvia lo estaba asfixiando, tan femenino y delicado. Olía a flores, y la flor estaba excitada. Podía saberlo por la reacción de su cuerpo y los dulces sonidos que lo llenaban.

Besó su cuello y mordisqueo la piel desnuda de sus hombros. La música, personas, todo el lugar desapareció y solo se deleito en la fémina contra su cuerpo. Él _necesitaba_ tener a esta chica con tal urgencia que lo asustaba.

Nunca había deseado a nadie a tal grado. Ella era todo lo que buscaba y ni siquiera la conocía. Eso era… una acción bastante estúpida de su parte, pero, si tenerla lo convertía en un estúpido, valdría la pena todo el embrollo.

— Ajam. — una voz ronca hizo girar sus cabezas para mirar a la persona que los había interrumpido. Al hacerlo, ambos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa sin poder creerlo —. La juventud es increíble, pero eviten revolcarse en el pasillo de mi oficina de nuevo. — el hombre paso por su lado y entró por una puerta, dejándolos a solas de nuevo. Completamente pasmados.

Ese hombre era su misión. Y la habían arruinado.

Juvia fue la primera en separarse. Gray no se movió.

— Tengo…tengo que irme. — dijo. Él tampoco respondió, así que opto solo por irse.

Lo único que debía hacer bien era su trabajo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Jellal lo mataría por arruinar una misión importante, su mente solo albergo a Juvia y no permitió que ningún pensamiento lo impidiera.

Aún podía sentir aquel beso que le robo el aliento, los pensamientos y… el corazón.

Ahora si estaba jodido.

.

.

.

.

Juvia soltó un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

Se encontraba en el comedor de la mansión en donde todas las chicas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Era fundamental permanecer juntas, especialmente cuando eran un blanco fácil para los enemigos. La mafia podía ser muy peligrosa. Aún más cuando los hombres se creían los machos alfa y buscaban elevar su ego demostrando que ninguna mujer podría patearles el culo.  
Las chicas siempre habían y tendrían en control, solo que ellos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptarlo.

— Oh. Nuestra linda Juvia está deprimida. — levanto la mirada para poder mirar a una de sus mejores amigas: Lucy —. Escuche que Erza se enfureció por la metida de pata. ¿Qué sucedió? Tú nunca arruinas una misión.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No se supone que estas ''ocupada'' con tu nuevo apartamento, que por cierto, ¿Cuándo podremos visitarte?

— No evadas el tema.

— Lo haré si tú no lo haces.

Se retaron con la mirada. Lucy escondía algo. Juvia lo sospechaba, sus sentidos también se lo indicaban.

— Lo harás pronto, te lo prometo. — aclaró la rubia —. Hay algunos asuntos que deben suceder antes de eso. — sonrió cómplice. Juvia la miro con sospecha.

— Ocultas algo, ¿cierto?

Solo el hecho de que vivía y estaba perdidamente enamorada del que se suponía debía ser su peor enemigo…

— Para nada. — mintió descaradamente —. Ah, por cierto. Erza quiere verte en la oficina. Al parecer tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti.

Lo que le faltaba.

— ¡Genial! Creo que mi hora de morir ha llegado.

Lucy soltó una risada, Juvia no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Antes de que desapareciera, la llamo una última vez.

— Juvia. — ella se giró —. ¿Hay algo nuevo que quisieras contarme? ¿Algún encuentro con alguien especial?

En realidad, si lo había. Una persona que no dejaba su cabeza por más que lo intentara. ¿Qué tenía Gray que la enloquecía?  
Estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura e ir a buscar a ese chico. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus ardientes besos le quemaban la piel en sus sueños. Eran tan reales que incluso podía sentir el tacto masculino por su piel, ansiaba verlo, deseaba tenerlo cerca, y eso, era una grandísima estupidez.

No podía verlo de nuevo. Era imposible encontrase.

— No. — sonrió con malicia. Había sido su turno de mentir.

Salió de la habitación para ir directamente hacia la oficina de Erza. La pelirroja era de temer, especialmente cuando arruinaban una misión. Como lo había hecho ella.

Dio dos pequeños golpes y espero por la respuesta.

— Adelante. — escuchó del otro la puerta y se adentró a su posible pesadilla. Erza se encontraba detrás de un escritorio cubierto de papeles —. Toma asiento. — ordenó.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Erza sería capaz de dejarla fuera de la organización? Todas ellas sabían que no era un simple organismo creado para diferentes fines, sino eran una familia. Podían molestarse, pero jamás hacerse daño.

Con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, se sentó justo frente a la pelirroja; esperando por la resolución. Erza colocó varios papeles de investigación sobre el escritorio para que Juvia los viera.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía.

— Tu nuevo trabajo, que espero esta vez no eches a perder.

Una nueva oportunidad. Juvia pudo jurar que al menos pasaría un buen tiempo para que Erza le permitiera realizar un nuevo encargo. Era un alivio. No podría vivir sin la adrenalina y peligro de su trabajo.

— El cometido es el mismo hombre. Lo vigilaste por toda una semana, eres quien conoce mejor sus movimientos. — comentó.

No obstante, ya había pasado una semana más desde aquella esplendida y única noche junto al misterioso hombre de exquisitos besos. Había perdido valiosa información y el objetivo podía identificarla fácilmente, después de todo, ya había sido vista… pero no descubierta.

Era necesario una encubierta que, por la información proporcionada por Erza, ya estaba arreglada. Sonrió al ver el lugar, los lugares en donde el baile era la pieza principal lo eran todo.

— Y por favor, Juvia. — le dijo Erza antes de que se retirara para hacer los preparativos —. Cuando encuentres a tu hombre, no lo dejes ir.

Y no lo haría. Esta vez, nada la separaría de su objetivo.

.

.

.

.

Si aquel hombre no hubiera interrumpido, ya tuviera a la damisela entre sus brazos y no estaría prácticamente perdido entre la nada. Sin embargo, también sabía que solo había un culpable y era él mismo. Gray Fullbuster nunca de los nuncas dejo su deber por unas hermosas curvas, solo con Juvia. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en su perfecto rostro, labios y cuerpo endemoniadamente sensual. ¿Qué le había hecho ella? Su vida ya era complicada antes de esto. No se quejaba, era solo que con los sentimientos que suponía (o más bien ya era un hecho) albergaba hacia ella, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Las mujeres eran lo mejor de la vida, y también lo más peligroso. De eso no había duda. Alcohol, dinero, mujeres y peligro; tenía la máxima diversión que ningún hombre pudiera pedir, excepto alguien a quien pertenecerle y que le perteneciera. Todo siempre llegaba y se iba, nunca se quedaba. Ni siquiera las mujeres.

El amor nunca fue su tema favorito. Era complicado y prefería no buscarlo, como solían decirle las personas sabias: llegaría solo. Si existía la mujer destinada para él, lo sabría en cuanto la viera. Juvia lo cautivó con sus movimientos, lo hechizo con su voz y lo enamoró con su tacto. La había tenido y fue lo bastante estúpido para dejarla ir.

Y era aún más estúpido que estuviera preocupado por ella que con la nueva tarea que Jellal le había encomendado. O más bien la misma. Debía ir por el hombre que básicamente le arruino la vida junto a una increíble y sexy chica. Tremendo pedazo de idiota.

— Alguien parece estar de mal humor. — y hablando de idiotas…—. ¿Qué sucede, Gray? ¿Te ha venido la regla?

Natsu podía ser un estúpido, pero sabía como subirle los ánimos.

— Si tu chica te escuchara, te cortaría las pelotas, amigo.

Su rostro palideció.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy con alguien?

— No hacemos desastres en tu apartamento desde hace meses y la felicidad que radias me está dejando ciego. Si no es por una mujer, debe ser un muy buen hombre.

— Es una mujer. — aclaró —. Su belleza es alucinante. Yo la miro y ni siquiera puedo creer lo hermosa que es. — sonrió —. Demonios, amigo, si pudieras verla…

— Si, si. Cierra la boca. — dijo. Evitando soltar una carcajada. Natsu colado por una chica, ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¿Jellal sabe de ella?

— Por supuesto que lo sabe. Él fue quien… ¿Por qué mierdas te estoy hablando de esto? — Gray se hundió de hombros —. Escuche que recuperaste tu empleo. — comentó.

— Nunca lo perdí, que por cierto, es hora de irme.

— ¿Una fiesta? — preguntó sonriendo. Sabía que eran el punto débil de su amigo.

— Ajá. ¿Quieres venir? — invitó.

— Nah. Tengo a una persona esperándome en casa. Buena suerte. — y con eso, se fue. El idiota era un bastardo afortunado.

Tenía el pase de entrada y todo el acceso posible a la mansión en donde se llevaba a cabo el festejo. El tema de la fiesta era árabe, lo que implicaba atuendos reveladores, mujeres contoneando las caderas en bailes sexys y un montón de distracción para sacarse de la cabeza a la peliazul. Pero era simplemente eso: un tema para la fiesta. La comida y música no tenían que ver con aquella cultura. La mayoría llevaba atuendos cómodos sin perder el elegante estilo que los orgullecía de su poder, mientras algunas mujeres bailaban sobre pequeños escenarios para animar el ambiente, o más bien a los hombres, que parecían más que encantados.

Una vez dentro, su encanto llamó rápidamente la atención de las invitadas. Su presencia era tan atrayente que no podían apartar la vista de él. Era tan poderoso, viril y seductor.

La vista de Gray iba de un extremo a otro, atento a cualquier movimiento, sin perderse de un solo detalle. ¿Quién dijo que el placer y el trabajo no podían mezclarse? Solo debías saber cómo hacerlo. Unas mujeres con un atuendo diminuto pasaron por su lado y él la siguió con la mirada, sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera. Su trabajo era lo mejor que pudo haber pedido, pero no se sentía pleno, algo faltaba. Y sabía muy bien que.

No, no, no. Pensar en eso era lo último que quería hacer. Había otros asuntos que atender.

Se acercó a una mesa y entablo conversación fácilmente con los hombres que allí se encontraban. Cualquier información que pudiera obtener era valiosa. Todos se encontraban ebrios y ansiosos de encontrar una mujer o, más bien conseguirla. Era obvio que pagarían por ella. En cuanto a Gray, mientras todas las chicas le parecían hermosas, ninguna conseguía cautivarlo.

Sin dejar de observar a su alrededor y con la canción _Bailando _sonando al fondo, se llevó el trago a los labios y, en cuanto sus ojos encontraron lo que más deseaba, casi se le cae de las manos. Se quedo sin respiración y completamente paralizado.

Ella llevaba un atuendo que exponía la piel de su vientre. También, un velo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero él sabía que era Juvia. Aquella forma de bailar lo desarmaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y una oleada calor lo invadió. Su danza era sensual, el mover de sus caderas le robaba el aliento. Ella era preciosa y dudaba que realmente lo supiera. Así como él la miraba, otros también lo hacían. Un sentimiento de posesividad lo invadió; ojala fuerza capaz de sacarla de allí, llevarla a una habitación y enterrarse en su interior como tanto ansiaba. Segundos después, todas las chicas que bailaban se acercaron a diferentes hombres de las mesas, Gray no despego la mirada de Juvia al ver como caminaba directamente hacia él. Ella apartó el velo de su rostro y se sentó en su regazo.

Gray sintió una punzada de alivio cuando sintió su trasero sobre su erección. La deseaba a tal punto que le parecía ridículo. Juvia paso las manos sobre su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió cuando lo sintió endurecerse aún más.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunto él, quitándole la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

— Estoy trabajando.

Logró ver un gesto de molestia por parte de su hombre.

— ¿Siempre trabajas rodeada de hombres? — logró ver un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos azules y una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Estas celoso?

La pregunta lo sorprendió solo por un instante. ¿Celoso? Oh, él estaba a punto de asesinar a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a mirarla.

— ¿Qué si lo estoy?

— Si lo estas, sería lo más increíble de mi vida. — y no mentía. Juvia nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Era extraño, alucinante y excitante. Sus latidos estaban frenéticos, moriría si continuaba así.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, por fin vio que Gray curvaba sus labios en una media sonrisa.

— Si fueras mía, no dejaría que nadie te mirara. — descendió su mano por su espalda desnuda, hasta la curva de su trasero que con una caricia que la encendió —. No dejaría que nadie te tocara. — la apretó más contra él y sintió su deseo. Juvia pensó que se desmayaría ante tal desesperación de arrancarse las ropas, su respiración se aceleró y se sujeto de él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro —. Tus gemidos y cada parte de tu cuerpo sería todo mío. — susurró ardiente —. Solo mío.

Juvia gimió en cuanto sus bocas se encontraron. Dios, como había echando de menos sus besos. Solo un roce fue suficiente para enloquecerla. No encontraría a nadie más que besara tan bien como él.

De nuevo, el mundo desapareció. Solo fueron ellos dos.

Hasta que el error de su misión hizo que Juvia se separara. Se prometió completarla esta vez. Tenía que acabar con el tipo y, así tal vez, volver con este encantador hombre que le había robado todo. Ya le pertenecía. Lo hacía desde la primera vez que la vio.

— Nos encontraremos de nuevo. — dijo ella y se puso de pie. Con el poder de la mafia, podría encontrarlo en un santiamén.

Gray estuvo tentado a perseguirla. Quiso dejar la misión y llevarse a aquella chica y tomar su delicioso cuerpo hasta que pudiera saciarse. La tentación solo le duro poco.

El hombre al cual debía acabar, había pasado justo frente a sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacia lo que suponía era su oficina. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta entre las manos.

Entre la multitud de la fiesta, logró ver a un hombre con atuendo árabe; cubierto con un *kafiyyeh. Habían varios de ellos en algunos puntos distribuidos entre el lugar. Fue así como entendió que se trataban de los guardaespaldas del objetivo. Custodiaban el sitio con cautela. Lamentablemente para ellos, Gray era más listo.

Caminó y fingió ser uno más de los invitados. Se desplazó por un pasillo y, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tomó a uno de los hombres por la espalda y lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad para acabar con él fácilmente. Los músculos en su cuerpo no eran solo un adorno, contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos. Tomó el atuendo del tipo y lo vistió. No sin antes esconder el arma entre sus pantalones. Así sería más fácil pasar desapercibido, entrar en aquella oficina y acabar con todo de una vez.

Nadie pareció advertirlo o sospechar de él. Todos ellos eran más estúpidos de lo que pensó, al menos hasta que se encontró con el último fuera de la oficina de su jefe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Largo. — ordenó.

— El jefe quiere hablar conmigo. — intentó persuadirlo.

— El jefe no habla con nadie.

Lo ultimo con lo que Gray contaba, era la paciencia. Sacó el arma de sus pantalones y la empuño contra él.

— Si, pues jodete. — le dio un tiro y el tipo cayó al suelo. El arma contaba con un silenciador y, con ayuda de la música, nadie notaria lo que había sucedido.

Ocultó de nuevo el arma y entró en la oficina. El objetivo se encontraba en su escritorio, tecleando en el portátil. El hombre levanto la vista y se encontró con la de Gray.

— Creí haber dicho que nadie debía molestarme.

— Mala suerte, imbécil. — Sacó su arma y ordenó —: Las manos en donde pueda verlas.

El otro alzó los brazos y sonrió con molestia.

— ¿Eres policía?

— De nuevo, mala suerte, imbécil. Soy de Fairy Tail.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo. Ya sabía lo que sucedería después. Gray rompió las distancias hasta quedar a su lado y apartó la prenda que ocultaba su cara.

— Yo te conozco. — dijo el hombre —. Eres el que se revolcaba con su novia en mi pasillo. ¿En donde esta ella?

— Ese no es tu maldito problema. — gruñó —. Tu problema ahora soy yo. — apuntó el arma contra su cabeza —. Transacción bancaria. Tu jodido dinero en la nuestra.

Le dio al hombre las ordenes y verifico cada paso, evitando que hiciera algo estúpido y tratara de engañarlo. Eso no iba a suceder con Gray. Este era su terreno y lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Cuando hubo terminado, solo quedaba algo más que hacer.

— Gracias por todo, idiota. — tiró del gatillo y termino con el trabajo tal y como le ordenaron.

Aquel hombre desplomado en su propia sangre, había terminado con vidas de muchos inocentes con tal de obtener lo que quería. En cambio ellos, solo terminaban con vidas de hijos de puta como él.

Era tiempo de volver y reportar que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Excepto un revólver apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza.

— Suelta el arma. — ordenó una voz femenina que hizo que Gray se paralizara. Esa dulce voz era su perdición.

El arma cayó de sus manos y se giró sin importarle que aquella mujer fuera capaz de acabarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, se sintió morir.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó. Ignorando la reacción de la persona frente a él.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Juvia y retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de apuntarle.

— Esto no es posible.

— Eso debería decirlo yo, linda.

El hombre muerto, Gray en la habitación, en la fiesta y en el lugar anterior, todo cobraba sentido. Apretó el agarre de su arma.

— Eres de Fairy Tail, ¿no es así?

Ahora definitivamente estaba muerto.

— Esto es una completa mierda. — Y con obvia razón. Solo habían dos opciones: Era policía o pertenecía a la mafia. Ella era bellísima, encantadora y era demasiado peligrosa como para ser parte de los ''buenos'' —. Juvia, déjame explicarte. — pidió —. Baja el arma.

— ¿Para que así puedas matarme? Vete al demonio, Gray.

— No quieres decir eso, cariño, y tampoco quiero matarte. Eso es lo último que quisiera hacer.

— Como si fuera a creerte. — en verdad quería hacerlo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, el hombre que creyó que era destinado para ella resultaba ser su peor enemigo. Vaya ironía.

Solo por esa ocasión, quiso no pertenecer aquel mundo ni de su familia. Quería pertenecerle a Gray. Era incapaz de hacerle daño aunque así tuviese que ser. Lo sabía y se odiaba. Por otra parte, Gray si podía hacerle daño. ¿Había fingido todo ese tiempo?

Fijo su vista en el objetivo y llevó su dedo al gatillo. Gray vio sus intensiones y sintió pánico. Morir en manos de su amada era cruel y él no quería eso.

— Cariño, detente. — Observo la decisión en sus ojos y las lágrimas en sus ojos —. Juvia…

Escuchó el disparo y su corazón se detuvo un segundo. La bala paso por su lado, pero en ningún momento lo toco. Los fusibles detrás de él explotaron y la habitación quedo en penumbras. Su objetivo había sido cortar la electricidad, no él.

Juvia aprovechó la confusión y se apresuró hacia la ventana. Se lanzó sin pensarlo y Gray por fin reaccionó. Corrió hacia ella y, cuando asomó la cabeza, ella ya se encontraba en el suelo, de pie y completamente bien. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y de nuevo entro en pánico. Ella lo abandonaba.

Intento ir tras ella, pero sería imposible. Después de todo, tenía razón. Eran de bandos opuestos y su unión traería sangre a su familia. Y la familia siempre sería lo más importante, aunque le doliera como el infierno admitirlo y verla marchar.

Con toda la confusión, aprovechó el momento para huir. Los guardias no tardarían en entrar y no tenía planes de morir esta noche. Jellal ya debía tener el dinero entre sus manos, así que todo estaba bien. Excepto él.

Volvió a casa, ignorando las felicitaciones de sus hermanos y fue directamente a su cama. Sola y fría.

Por días, intentó sacarse de la cabeza a Juvia, meta que obviamente no estaba yendo acorde al plan. Arruinó una nueva misión por tener los pensamientos en donde no debía. Actuaba raro y todos se lo decían.

— Esa es tu tercera botella de alcohol. Si continúas así, tendré que descontarte la mesada. El tequila es costoso, ¿lo sabías? — Jellal le arrebató el trago y lo bebió.

— No tenía idea de que el dinero fuera un problema para ti.

— No lo es, pero no quiero verte en el hospital porque tu hígado decidió que tuvo suficiente de tu mierda.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tuviste suficiente de mi mierda?

— Por eso estoy aquí. — le sonrió y giró una de las sillas para poder sentarse frente a Gray —. Déjame adivinar. Tu problema tiene dos hermosos pechos, un increíble trasero y estas completamente jodido por ella.

— Pues hasta ahora no te equivocas.

— Si ya lo tienes claro, ¿Por qué sigues embriagándote aquí en vez de ir por ella?

Gray lo miró con molestia.

— Si pudiera, ¿crees que estaría aquí? Ya es bastante raro que un montón de hombres pasemos la mayor parte del día en un solo lugar. — escuchó la queja de Gajeel que iba pasando por el comedor y solo lo ignoró —. Necesito a una mujer en mi vida.

— ¿Y porque continuas aquí?

— Ella pertenece a la pandilla de las chicas que quieren patear nuestros traseros.

Jellal suprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y te preocupa que Juvia patee tu trasero? — Gray estuvo a punto de responder, pero lo miro de inmediato y bastante sorprendido. Eso era lo que le agradaba de Gray. Entendía las cosas en un instante —. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber cómo se sobre Juvia o prefieres que te diga el lugar en donde puedes encontrarla?

— Creo que en este momento, me importa un carajo lo que sepas sobre ella. Dime en donde la puedo ver. — admitió de inmediato.

— Te daré una pista: el antro que Natsu estuvo a punto de incendiar.

Gray no escucho nada más y salió a toda prisa. Eran un poco más de las once de la noche y la hora perfecta para que el club abriera las puertas al público. Subió a auto deportivo y dejo que el impulso lo guiara. Tenía la aprobación de Jellal, solo le faltaba conseguir a la chica.

Aparcó en la acera y se dirigió a la entrada. La fila era enorme y él no tenía tiempo para esperar. El gorila de seguridad lo detuvo antes de que se adentrara.

— Alto ahí, amigo. Quieres entrar, debes esperar como los demás.

— La mujer de mi vida está allí adentro y si no me dejas pasar, voy a romperte la mandíbula, volveré con ella y te pateare en las bolas.

El hombre pareció divertirse con su desesperación y soltó una carcajada.

— Perder a una mujer es lo peor que puede sucedernos. Hazme un favor, cuando te perdone, no dejes que se escape de nuevo. — le dejo el paso libre —. Ve por tu chica.

Los demás se quejaron e intentaron decir lo mismo para que los dejaran entrar. Gray no escucho a nadie más y solo se apresuro a ir a la pista de baila. Su ninfa de la danza tenía que estar en la pista de baile. Su arma de seducción siempre sería la música y esos fascinantes movimientos.

En cuanto la vio, no perdió el tiempo. Se deleitaría de su belleza en cuanto fuera suya. La tomó de las caderas y, cuando ella se giró para apartarlo, dijo:

— Te encontré.

Juvia se quedo sin habla. El corazón le latía con fuerza y las piernas le temblaron. Era alto y masculino. Podría someterla y lastimarla si así lo quisiera, pero solo la miraba con dulzura y esperanza. Eso la derritió.

— No deberías estar aquí. — dijo con voz débil —. No debemos…

— Tengo la aprobación de mi jefe y algo me dice que tú también la tienes. — la vio apartar la mirada y con eso obtuvo la respuesta —. No hagas esto. Quiero estar contigo y estoy dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias.

— Apenas me conoces.

— Puedo conocerte más si me lo permites. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. — las distancias entre los dos se acortaron. Podían sentir sus respiraciones jadeantes y expectantes —. Dame la oportunidad, Juvia. Solo tienes que decir que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas con un beso. Profundo y abrasador. Le echó las manos al cuello y lo atrajo aún más a sus labios, sintiendo su peso contra ella y sus fuertes manos sobre su trasero. Dios, como quería a este hombre.

— Si. — aceptó sin aliento. Gray volvió a besarla, esta vez más lento que el anterior.

Esta chica lo tenía loco y estaba convencido de que enloquecería aun más mientras más tiempo pasara con ella. Era preciosa, candente, maravillosa y la lista podía continuar.

— ¿Está mal que diga que me estoy enamorando de ti?

Ella le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

— Para nada. Tengo el mismo pensamiento desde que te vi.

— Diablos, eres tan hermosa. — la tomó del trasero y la alzo para que lo rodeara con las piernas —. Te quiero en mi cama ahora mismo.

— ¿Solo por esta noche? — le preguntó juguetona.

— Cariño, después de que seas mía, dudo que pueda dejarte ir.

Pero ya estaba decidido. Pasaría el resto de su vida junto a ella y nadie se lo iba a prohibir.

.

.

.

.

Desde el segundo piso, Jellal estaba apoyado sobre el barandal con un trago en la mano derecha; viendo como los dos tortolos salían del club nocturno.  
Sus chicos por fin estaban creciendo y sentando cabeza. Era bueno verlos de aquella manera.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y la reconoció rápidamente por su cabello. Esa mujer de fuego era peligrosa, impulsiva, terca, desconfiada… y excitante. Era como verse en un espejo. Los dos eran iguales, lo que los convertía una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cuanto su tensión ya no pudiera contenerse.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Lo prohibido siempre era tentador.

— ¿Cómo supiste que algo sucedía entre los dos? — pregunto curioso.

La sonrisa en sus labios rojos hizo que se le pusiera dura.

— Soy una mujer. Lo sabemos todo.

Caer en sus juegos era fácil. Intentar ganar, muy difícil. Rompió la distancia para tenerla cerca, aumentando la tensión.

— Si lo sabes todo, ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros?

Su voz ronca le erizo los vellos del cuerpo. Erza sabía lo que pasaría si continuaba, pero era incapaz de detenerse. Se inclinó un poco para susurrar:

— Eso depende de ti. — besó su mejilla, dejando la marca del labial sobre su mejilla con un leve rastro de barba.

Jellal no la perdió de vista ni un momento. Algún día obtendría su respuesta. Por ahora, había mucho por hacer y él no desistiría. Ni con la felicidad de sus chicos, ni con Erza.

* * *

.

.

.

_* Kafiyyeh: es una prenda, de tipo cultural, que usan los hombres sobre la cabeza. Es usado muchas veces para demostrar orgullo por la identidad árabe._

**Lo más probable es que lean aquí sobre parejas que no les agradan, pero a la mierda xD Hay que ser abiertos de mente y disfrutar de todas las parejas *3***

**Me encanto este oneshot! Creo que este es mi favorito de todos los que tengo planeados. Bueno, creo que puedo cambiar de opinión.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y todo! Nos leemos en la próxima!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
